Land of Songs and Lyrics
by HOAnubisTS
Summary: Songs changed by me to make Homestuck ones. Latest update: Nepeta singing about... Equius's encounter with the highblood.
1. Hey There Karkitty

**Hey guys. So of late I've been taking a bunch of decent songs and making a crappy Homestuck version of them. And then I thought, "Wow, I should post this!" Here I am now. **

**If many people like this, I might do an audio version of these songs. This one, right below, will hopefully be sung by my friend Saphire Bethany Stacy Skyle. So, first song: a Nepeta/Karkat unrequited love song. I don't own Hey There Delilah, or Homestuck.**

Hey there Karkitty

How's the Land of Pulse and Haze  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But boy, you don't cease to amaze  
No you don't  
Alternian sun can't shine as bright  
You know I'm right

Hey there Karkitty  
The hemospectrum doesn't matter  
I am middle you are mutant  
Take my heart, but please don't shatter  
It to pieces  
Listen to my purrs, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Karkitty  
I know times are getting shitty (Equius in the background going NEPETA 100D LANGUAGE)  
But just trust me on this topic  
Evil, I know how to stop it  
I'll help you through  
You say you know what to do  
I'll help you through

Hey there Karkitty  
The times I had nothing to say  
Thoughts were swirling in my brain  
But you'd throw them all away  
I was scared to fall  
Even more in love with you I'd fall  
Could've have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

My shipping wall is full of pairs  
Just have to yell and I'll be there

And Equius wouldn't complain  
You'll hear this and you'll laugh at me  
But Karkitty can't you see  
That I've never felt this way before  
Vantas I can promise you

by the time we get through the game  
The world will never ever be the same  
Don't take the blame

Hey there Karkitty  
If I die will you care to miss me  
Two more sweeps, you won't be leader  
And then I know you will see her  
As more than a friend  
This unrequited love won't end  
But still Karkitty here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

**Please review. Next up: A Fef/Sollux/Eridan song.**


	2. The Way I Loved You

**Gog, this one's worse than the last. Oh well. Here's the Fef/Sol and Eridan song, in which Fef has conflicting emotions. Don't own 'The Way I Loved You' by Taylor Swift.**

**Next up: Nepeta and Equius.**

He's hysterical, and he's a miracle  
And all the single trolls are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He comes into my hive, and he makes me feel alive  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss glubbing and fighting and dissing your face  
You'd never listen, so I acted insane  
You were so in love, I didn't feel the same  
Then I realize I loved you  
Breakin' up and almost in tears  
Knowing that I could just disappear  
And now, I just wish that you were here  
And that's the way I love you

We talk about our lusi  
Does he even know I  
am lucky to call him my matesprit  
He's close to my the others  
He's the perfect lover  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable

But I miss glubbing and fighting and dissing your face  
You'd never listen, so I acted insane  
You were so in love, I didn't feel the same  
Then I realize I loved you  
Breakin' up and almost in tears  
Knowing that I could just disappear  
And now, I just wish that you were here  
And that's the way I love you

He can't tell that I am crying  
Can't tell that I am lying  
But you would, I know you would  
Your plans were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss glubbing and fighting and dissing your face  
You'd never listen, so I acted insane  
You were in love, but I don't feel the same  
Then I realize I loved you  
Breakin' up and almost in tears  
Knowing that I could just disappear  
And now, I just wish that you were here  
And that's the way I love you

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you


	3. The Moment I Knew

**Equius and Nepeta! These two are adorable… just thinking about that moment makes me want to cry. Don't own "The Moment I Knew", and please review!**

**I also don't know what song, pairing, ship, etc. to write next. Review your thoughts, please?**

I should've been there,  
Should've burst through the vent,  
Much earlier than I had,  
And I should have saved you,  
From the crazy clown out of his mind,  
And we would've been so happy.

The blood glistens,  
The walls brown, pink and blue  
And soon they'll be green too  
But the time is ticking,  
Didn't know what to do  
As I comb back through the happy times,  
I should've been there

I should've been there

And it was like slow motion,  
Seeing you there on your knees,  
Weakly whispering  
"Oh highblood please",  
And he's honking,  
The sound all around the room,  
But there's one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew.

And the hours pass by,  
As I'm waiting for you to arrive,  
Crawl through the tunnels  
Full of hate and strife,  
And I see Gamzee,  
Standing there with the bow  
And I know I should probably go,  
But I need to save you,  
I think hopelessly,  
"I promised I wouldn't be here."

And it was like slow motion,  
Seeing you there on your knees,  
Weakly whispering  
"Oh highblood please",  
And he's honking,  
The sound all around the room,  
But there's one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew.

What do you say  
When tears are streaming down your face  
Seeing the one you love choke  
And what do you do when the one  
Who means the most to you  
Is the one who's about to go

I should've been there.  
And I would've been so happy.

And it was like slow motion,  
Seeing you there on your knees,  
Weakly whispering  
"Oh highblood please",  
And he's honking,  
The sound all around the room,  
But there's one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew.

Ooh, I knew.

As I bounce at him,  
He catches me by the wrist  
And as I lay dying  
In that moment I knew.


End file.
